


After The Dates

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj), YoungMrKusuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Involves the trans fear that a cis person might harm in “trans panic defense”, Mariko Naegi, Toshiro Fukawa, Trans AU, both have anxiety, so they’ll have different names in this universe, transgender AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/pseuds/YoungMrKusuma
Summary: FTM!fukawa and mtf!naegi holding and kissing for the first time behind closed doors after a couple of dates and the sexual tension takes their breath away
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	After The Dates

She asks if he’d like to kiss and his hand freezes under the keycard slot, barely able to comprehend his fortune.

She’d asked him out, giggled at his bad, no, horrible jokes, and even held his hand.

She stood ramrod straight, eyes not hard but gaze unwavering.

Oh did he.

“U-uh, sure,” he squeaked, unsure whether to push the door open or not.

She decided for him.

They’d stumble in, trying to keep hands from wandering, but...

They’re trying desperately not to grind or make out but desire sits heavy in both of them

He wants to run his palms down her back and grab at her hips and she’s shorter than him, that’s kinda hot…

He kisses her cheek, wanting to bite at her jaw, and she huffs a little breath and he can barely restrain himself from thoughts of grabbing her arms and pressing her to the wall.

“I... I’m...” she’s gotta let him know or she might be tossed on the street or worse, but he’s magnetic.

She grabs at his shoulders and her foot pops; he presses himself to the wall in compromise and kisses back with a soft mmph! from his nose.

She could almost melt from the heat of their passion. His hands find hers and their fingers lace.

He dives back in for another kiss with a needy huff of her name and if she thought she was smitten before, she’s swimming in desire now.

He imagines himself picking her up and her knees around his hips, but he knows that’s not yet possible and settles for pressing his chest to hers.

At her press back, Fukawa realizes vaguely that he wants her on top but bed is too much. His next realization is chair, so he gently tugs her along until his ass freefalls onto familiar wood and he looks up at her, asking with his eyes and a squeeze of their hands if she’ll sit on his lap.

She does so without a moment of hesitation, guiding his hands towards her waist.

Her legs are on either side of his and she hopes beyond hope that he won’t look away from her face to the embarrassment she prays isn’t obvious.

His hair is plastered to his neck in sweat and he has no idea what to do except try not to look utterly whipped into her pretty hazel eyes.

His heart races with longing and the main thought bouncing in his head is a request for more kissing in an eloquent “tongue? Please?”

He bites it back, knowing how basic it sounds, and his chest hums with a desire for her palms against what he wishes his chest was, a smooth plain of muscle she could dig her fingers into and not judge him on.

He wanted to unbutton and shrug out of his jacket, the atmosphere was stifling, but anything that could unnerve her was out of the question.

His fingers twitch and he finally realized he held her waist.

He glanced down then back up, smiling sheepishly.

“S-sorry uh, y-you’re so pretty and I... kiss?”

Her desire had only kept the anxiety at bay so long, it bit at the flames like an untamed dog.

She tried not to wilt when his gaze dropped down, the familiar grey buzz begging to return to her ears “he’s lying he wants what you don’t have you can’t give him what he needs-“ before what he said hits her brain.

‘He’s nervous too. Even now, I’m on top and he wants to kiss.’

Tension still winds at her shoulders but she swallows it and ducks down to him, his pleased little ‘mmph’ familiar again.

As their lips move, the look in his eyes filters to the forefront of her mind, nerves, want, and something sad swimming in warm grey.

She swallows to steel herself and reaches for his buttons.

His toes curl in his socks.

S-she wants my shirt off. Fuck, uh. Why didn’t I plan this?! 

You know why, his mind hissed. You didn’t think you had a shot, now you’re here and she wants to see at the very least a shirtless boy. Whatcha gonna do about it?

He shrugs the jacket off obediently and her palms are on his belly, oh no.

She breaks the kiss and he’s sweating bullets.

“Is this okay?” she husks, and the sound hits him between his legs.

His binder may protect him now, but once his shirt goes over his head, there’s no more pretending with her and they’ll have to talk.   
Would it be rude, leading her on to ask her to show some skin before she inevitably runs through the door?

He looks not just embarrassed, but afraid, she realizes. Does he not like the way he looks? Is he marked in some way and thinks I’ll judge? I can’t, not with my- 

He gently pushes her arms back, she flinches, and he shucks his shirt off with speed that startles her.

A grey compression shirt meets her eyes. His face is angled away from her, cheek bared and eyes firmly shut. 

His heart was beating really fast, she realized belatedly. Now he’s sitting under her, rigid and expecting a slap.

Her nerves ebb when she noticed the cause of his anxiety. Twin intents under his nipples. He was binding his chest. Oh.

Cute, is her only thought as the terror of being exposed retreats. He’s really cute. Oh fuck I wanna kiss his chest.

She ducks down to press a soft kiss to his exposed cheek. She whispers “me too” at his ear as his head whips to face her, eyes wide with understandable surprise.

Huh? She too what? 

She looked much more relaxed now, eyes half lidded. Didn’t girls only look like that when they’re... interested? How?

“I’m... trans,” she admitted softly.

His eyes widened and his tension went slack.

Her? Short, noncombative Naegi?!

He finally realized their noses were almost brushing and he swallows.

“Can I... take this off?” 

She picks at the stretchy fabric and he feels his need part like it does when he reads erotica.

“Y-yeah,” he chokes.

She wonders if he’d choke like that if she was in his mouth- no, she didn’t ask, she could only see him topless until he tells her otherwise.

Oh, but the image of him sucking at her was a good one, and she feels herself swell in response.

She really wanted him. Wow.

She grabs at the hem and starts pulling up, his back arching, that was another nice image, could she ride him one day?

He shivers a little as air hit sweaty skin.   
She wanted to mark every centimeter of pale before her.

“Fukawa-san,” she sighed, pressing a slow kiss to his lips before biting at one.

His back straightened and he felt a familiar dribble in his boxers.

“Can I touch?” 

“P-please, anywhere, Naegi!”

She held his shoulders, massaging vaguely before dragging her fingers over his collar.

He hiccuped when she took her hands away to unzip her hoodie and tug off her frilly shirt in a sudden flurry of fingers. 

He gasped at seeing the plain bralette, and bit his lip when she reached around to unclasp it.

It hung on her a little, barely supported by her shoulders, which hunched a little.

“Take it off?”

He nodded furiously, swallowing as he traced the straps down her arms with shaking fingertips.

There she was, topless as he was with barely-there breasts and a shy smile.

If he wasn’t excited before, he was drenched now.

“W-whoa.”

She giggled.

“Get all the girls with that tongue of yours?” 

“Only if you let me use it.”

He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but it hung in the air and their cheeks were scarlet

“W-would you?”

Huh? “W-where?”

“My neck, and... chest?” 

“Sure,” he breathed, disbelieving.

He held her ribs, feeling her shiver, and pulled her toward his mouth.

He nuzzled her neck, her cheek nestled in his hair as his tongue laved a strip along a tendon.

He noted the full body shiver. She was worked up. Over him. With his shirt off, and hers too. Her skin in his mouth. Don’t wake him.

He moved down, nibbling her collar and he felt more than heard a bitten back something.  
He wanted to hear it fully.

He kissed down her sternum and felt the throb of her heart.

Fukawa dragged his nose to one side before bumping and licking a nipple.  
Naegi gasped sharply.  
He sucked and she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

He reached up to fondle the other and her moan filled the ceiling corners.  
He grinned in spite of himself.

Switching sides, he felt her hips roll.  
She wanted friction.  
He did too, but he wanted her to feel good first.

He realized slowly that he wouldn’t be able to continue downward momentum because his spine wasn’t a softcover book.

“Naegi?”  
She nodded into his hair, shivering with a hint of a pant.

“Could we, uh, on the bed?”

“Sure,” she grunted, before seeming to realize what she agreed to, looking down.

“W-what about you?”

“Huh, me?”

“Your chest?”

His flush rushed down his neck.

“I- u-uh, don’t know?”

She accepted that with a nod before he had to think of why.

Naegi stood up on quivering legs before stretching, looking back at him once she caught his eye on her spine.

She turned around her expression focused but the lip in her teeth hinting at continued desire.

“You pants too?”

His heart was in his slick boxers.

“I- u-uh,” he repeated.

One finger curled in the waistband of her skirt. He gulped.

How long would he last if she touched him? He imagined a single finger, a single stroke might bring him to the edge with this ensuing tension.

She made that little “ungh” noise again, and dipped the skirt down to flash pink fabric. The seductress.

“Not f-fair!” He whined, pushing her to the bed as he grabbed her ass.  
She grinned into the kiss and tugged down his fly.

No bulge for her, but she palmed him anyway and he huffed.

He caught himself after she hit the bed, missing her full butt in his hands already, but her hand curled around the front of his boxers and realization hit him.

She might want to finger him.

Would he want that? He mostly wanted one spot stroked, would she know?

Not if you don’t tell her.

“Not, inside, please?”

She nodded and pushed them chest to chest for a soft kiss before landing on the bed again.

It’s... ok. She’s listening. Good.

These thoughts were unfamiliar but surprisingly pleasant.  
He didn’t expect ok, but here it was. With her. It was nice.

She smiled at the cute faces he made.  
He liked being kissed (she liked kissing him) even with her hand technically in his pants. He was nervous but growing calmer.  
Was this trust? She liked it. It was good on him.

He lowered himself from hands to elbows to kiss her (it was very sweet) and his hips bucked when her fingers breached the remaining waistband (that was savory, mmm).  
She was excited to feel him.

He was slick and a huffing mess already and her fingers barely moved.   
She licked her lips as his breaths brought gooseflesh to her collar.

His breath hitched when she moved her fingers in a hesitant rocking motion, questing for a sweet spot, deciding he had to have something external if he didn’t want internal.

“N-naegi! Faster!” He moaned.

“Where?” She breathed, wondering if he felt her throb beneath his belly.

“Uh, I!”  
He seemed desperate but still shy to tell her.

“I can’t make you feel good if I don’t know where to rub,” she reminded in a low voice.

He bucked again with a moan.

“I... might suck on it too, if you want,” she admitted softly.

He cried out, linking their fingers in his underwear and rapidly rubbing a little higher than her initial spot.

She felt a hot little throb smeared with slick.  
Oh god she was gonna cum soon too.

“N-naegi!” He whimpered, flat on top of her and struggling not to slide off the bed.

“Want you in my mouth too,” he mumbled.

She groaned.

Her brain was at full mast between her legs by this point and she nudged him to the side, quickly tugging down her skirt and panties.

He moaned back and sluggishly surged forward to kiss the tip.

She cried out, cresting after one lick, cumming after a few more.

The waves of pleasure felt endless, along with his warm humming on her stomach.

He nuzzled her abdominal muscles, hand back to rubbing beneath her slick fingers still in his boxers.

She stared at the ceiling, pleasantly dumbstruck as he moaned a second orgasm in her honor.

Half their clothes around their ankles, the two pulled themselves further onto the bed, cuddling close.

“Good?” She hummed.

“So good,” he assured. “So good.”

She tucked her head under his chin and felt him relax.

She slid her palm up his torso.  
“Didn’t get to-”

“Maybe, another time?”

She smiled, relaxing further into his embrace.

“Yeah. That’d be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has so much I’ve explored after! I’m obsessed with this au and I don’t know how many chapters are coming after a prequel one but by glaux I’m bringing a bunch of dr1 characters into this trans college au!


End file.
